mafiawarstwofandomcom-20200216-history
Jobs
Jobs are a function players can enable by assigning workers. Their function is to translate Product into Cash over time. When a job is completed, it is possible for other players to attack workers, like buildings, once they have defeated the player. If a player clicks on a worker who has been assaulted, they lose all product invested in them and any resulting cash from the completed job. It is possible for friends to visit and restore assaulted workers. In this case, once a player allows their friend's action, the worker is restored and the job timer is set back to 0, but the product invested is not lost and it is possible to try again to gain that money. For this reason, it is best to use other workers if available to start new jobs, and put hurt workers in an obvious spot for friends to heal. It is also a good idea to hide workers with active jobs behind buildings so that other players can not find them easily and may overlook them for more obvious targets. Jobs are divided into three tiers. Not all are initially available. Statistics relevant to jobs are the amount of time they take, the product they cost, and their payout. Another statistic that is important which players can calculate but which is not said blatantly is the profit ratio. This is, how much cash is received per product. Players who are short on product may want to select more profitable deals. This is calculated by cash/product. Tiers Tier 1 *Card Shark 5 min 20 prod 90100 cash 4.55 ratio *Street Performer 15 min 50 prod 270300 cash 5.4 ratio *Drug Dealer 8 hrs 85 prod 540600 cash 6.3 ratio *Personal Trainer 12 hrs 120 prod 810900 cash 6.7 ratio *Female Entertainer 23 hrs 180 prod 12601400 cash 7.0 ratio *Biker 2 days 300 prod 21602400 cash 7.2 ratio Tier 2 Tier 2 jobs are less profitable in terms of ratio but allow much larger quantities of product and cash to be dealt with: *Monkey 5 min 70 prod 288320 cash 4.1 ratio *Hot Dog Vendor 15 min 120 prod 540600 cash 4.5 ratio *DJ Girl 4 hrs 240 prod 11701300 cash 4.9 ratio *Delivery Guy 12 hrs 420 prod 21602400 cash 5.1 ratio *Male Entertainer 23 hrs 580 prod 32403600 cash 5.5 ratio *Lawyer 3 days 1300 prod 8650 cash 6.7 ratio (requires missions, unlock 70 gold) reads 7785 cash before unlocked Tier 3 *Zombie Mime 5 min 200 product 630 cash 3.1 ratio (unlock 80 gold) reads 567 cash before unlocked *Dirty Cop 15 min 320 product 9451050 cash 3.3 ratio (unlock 90 gold) *Robot 8 hrs 560 product 17101900 cash 3.0 ratio (unlock 100 gold) *Flyer Guy 23 hrs 1400 product 4800 cash 3.4 ratio (unlock 115 gold) reads 4320 cash before unlocked *FBI Agent 2 days 2400 product 76508500 cash 3.5 ratio (unlock 130 gold) *Congressman 3 days 3200 product 1035011500 cash 3.6 ratio (unlock 150 gold) Power-Ups Moneymind sucks. It's a waste of money and it works for jobs you do on missions which barely pay anything. Keep it active if you have them, especially for some steps in quests which do pay large amounts, but don't rely on them for regular income. Keep in mind these two though: Production Production items let you shift cash into product or vice versa. They also allow you to utterly skirt the wealth storage protection caps if your Bank and Warehouse aren't high enough level to store them all. All of these have 5 uses each, so for ease of use, it's ideal to own production buildings and workers in multiples of 5. The maximum amount of workers you can have is 15 so that works out well, just keep track of the buildings. These boost are only useful for money laundering. They allow you to protect your wealth from robbery, or to quickly convert 1 form of currency into another if you have an excess and require the other. The conversion ratio is identical between the two in all cases: $2.5 cash to 1 product. The more expensive (highest tier) ones are the most valuable because they take less time to purchase and less time to use. Overtime Overtime has 5 tiers. The fifth tier unlocks at 64. If you're 57, you'll have unlocked the previous 4. Screw "Super Overtime", who wants to pay gold bars for cash? Overtime costs cash to purchase, and it boosts the amount of product you collect from buildings. Buy these if your Bank has reached its cap and you want to protect your cash. #Overtime 1 500 cash for +40 x 5 (200) product #Overtime 2 1250 cash for +100 x5 (500) product #Overtime 3 2500 cash for +200 x5 (1000) product #Overtime 4 6250 cash for +500 x5 (2500) product #Overtime 5 $ 12 500? for +1000 x5 (5000) product Police Bribery This also has 5 tiers, 4 of which you'll have unlocked by 57. Tier 5 unlocks at 62. Bribery costs product to purchase, and it boosts the amount of cash your workers produce with their jobs. Buy these if your Warehouse is full of product. #Police Bribery 1 200 product for +100 x 5 (500) cash #Police Bribery 2 500 product for +250 x 5 (1250) cash #Police Bribery 3 1000 product for +500 x 5 (2500) cash #Police Bribery 4 2500 product for +1250 x5 (6250) cash #Police Bribery 5 5000? produc for +2500 x5 (12 500) cash Useless The game is bugged and boosts only affect jobs you complete on maps. They don't boost worker jobs, and are basically useless. Jobs: Moneymind The amount of money collected from jobs can be increased with certain Power-Ups. Some achieved through missions add a set amount per job, in which case, doing Card Shark is the fastest way to get their bonus. Moneymind is the only kind that can be purchased for cash, and lasts 30 uses. As the maximum amount of Workers is 15, this means it lasts for 2 sets of jobs if all are used. It increases the income by a % through progressive Tiers: #Moneymind 1 requires level ??, costs $800, +10% #Moneymind 2 requires level ??, costs $3000, +20% #Moneymind 3 requires level ??, costs $6600, +40% #Moneymind 4 requires level 50, costs ?$, +65% #Moneymind 5 requires level 65, costs ?$, +100% (doubles) For it to be worthwhile to purchase a boost and apply it to a given job, divide the cost by 30 (round up) to get the "per job" and that amount should exceed the amount that is the % of the job's income that is boosted. So for example, the first costs $27/per. This would only boost Card Shark's income by $9/job, so it is not worthwhile to apply it. Anything that makes more than $266 (which is actually every other job) is worth using a MM1 on though. MM2 costs $100/per so jobs should exceed $500 income to be worthwhile. MM3 costs $220/per so jobs should exceed $550 income to be worthwhile. 4-5 can only be analyzed when their costs are known. Net Gain Another issue to look at is what is more profitable. This can be done by calculating net gain. On a per-worker basis, if c = cost, p=percentage boosted (1+ a decimal), n=normal earnings and b=boosted earnings... b=pn-c P and C change based on which boost it is. N is a constant. So for example, picking a job that could be profitable for the first 3, Zombie Mime. :b=1.1(630)-27 =666 :b=1.2(630)-100=656 :b=1.4(630)-220=662 As demonstrated, the most profitable is not always clear. This is complicated by choosing jobs in terms of gaining max cash per product, since boosts complicate this ratio. For simplicity, someone doing any job other than the first (CS) should be at least using small boosts, since the $800 earns a profit. The higher-paying jobs will earn it even moreso. Calculate the benefits of a boost before upgrading beyond MM1 to see if they are worthwhile. If you were to compare a couple of the long-term jobs in the first two tiers, Biker and Lawyer, initially their profitability ratios are 7.2 and 6.7 Boosted by MM1: *2376-27=2349 / 300 = 7.83 *9515-27=9488 / 1300 = 7.29 Both profitability ratios increase. These long-term jobs benefit much more from greater % boosts. For example, using MM3: *3024 - 220 = 2804 / 300 =9.34 *12 110-220=11890/1300=9.14 Not only do both become much more profitable, but the gap in their production ratio narrows, because the higher-earning jobs benefit more from the % increase being purchased for a lump sum. It is possible at the highest tier of MM boost that the highest-tier jobs which would otherwise be less profitable due to their initially lower ratio, would in the end have a higher ratio when harvested in conjunction with these boosts. One main problem to consider though, with 30 uses vs 15 workers, is that boosts sometimes do not stick around for their full quota after a period of delay. So it may be that you only get 15 uses out of a boost, which may decrease their profitability, though it is likely they will still result in profit increases for the highest-tier long-duration jobs. Gold Bar Boosts *Accufocus series costs 1 gold per level and boosts XP by 2/5/10/15/20% for 6 minutes *Super Moneymind series costs 3/5/6/?/? and boosts cash by 30/45/75/100/150% for 6 minutes. Category:Wiki